High School Never Ends
by cassana-do
Summary: It was all dull! School was dull, the classes were dull, teachers and students alike… dull, dull, DULL! .... That is, until HE came along... now my lif is a living hell....
1. Chapter 1

Edward sat there, idly playing with the end of his ponytail. It was all dull! School was dull, the classes were dull, teachers and students alike…. _Dull!! _He didn't need to be here…. He sighed. No, he didn't need to be, but he would anyway. It's what his mother would have wanted.

* * *

**Edward Elric**  
**Age: **Seventeen (17)  
**Gender: **Male  
**Height: **165cm  
**Year Level: **Twelve (12)  
**Records: **Slight Trouble Maker when provoked, generally clean behaviour, straight 'A' student  
**Extra Information: **Usually quite, pays little attention in class, few friends, easily provoked, high potential

* * *

Edward sighed. It was relatively short into the new school year, meaning only a few weeks had passed since the beginning, and their old teacher for algebra, had ditched them. He remembered it well.

_It was the first lesson back, and it was absolute hell. The teacher, Mr. Fury, had no control over the class what so ever._

_'Class! Settle down!' Never worked. Nor did a;_

'_Don't make me get the principle in here!' As frightening as Ms. Hawkeye was…. He even tried a;_

'_Please! I'll give you anything! Money, food, whatever you want!' … You know it's a futile effort when even bribery doesn't work. Finally the poor man snapped. He lost control of himself, burst into tears, and ran crying from room, yelling how he hated them all._

Now, a few weeks later, and they were still waiting for a new teacher. They occasionally got relief teachers, but they too, could barely handle the class. The principle had taken them a few times, and they were the best behaved angles you had ever seen! Even Edward pretended to do actual work, but she just didn't have the time to take their class.

She had promised a new one by today, - A Monday - but apparently, that wasn't to be the case, and they were once again, left to their own devises in the class… never a good idea really.

Edward looked at the watch in his pocket and nearly cried in grief when he realised that only 10 minutes of class had gone. His head made forceful contact with the table below him, and a paper ball cuffed him upside the head, his bangs shielding him from the rest of the room as he contemplated the pant material covering his legs.

He loved these pants. They looked a bit like worn, faded leather, but were in fact, just black denim jeans. They were baggy around the legs, but relatively snug around his thighs and arse…. He had the reputation of being the hottest male in _Amestris: Central High_ for a reason you know.

With his good looks, his style, and his beautiful long hair and matching eyes, he was to die for… and also, completely untouchable to all the women. _Yes boys and girls, you heard correctly! Edward Elric, is gay._

Ed pulled out his watch again and resisted throwing it against the wall when it kindly informed him that only another 5 minutes had passed.

Just when he was considering leaving the bloody dump of a classroom, - only in his eyes, it was actually, well kept and expensive looking – the school Principle walked in. The class went deadly silent. She cleared her throat.

'As you all know, I had promised you a new teacher by today, and fortunately, I havn't failed to disappoint,' here, she graced them all with a rare, small, all-knowing smile.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to your new teacher, Mr. Mustang.' Everyone looked expectantly at the only door to the room, and after a couple of ill-silenced gasps, Edward deemed his attention of the stranger worthy and looked up….

Only to find that he couldn't look away….

His very first thoughts – other than _fucking hell you're hot _– was that this was a man not to reckon with. His cool, and calm composer gave off an air of authority that rivalled that of Hawkeye's. He seemed young and confident, and walked with an air of poise and assurance. His face was blank from emotion, but his onyx eyes held a depth to them, something that seemed to have seen much in his short time of existence… knowledge. His black hair appeared soft and hung in his perfectly matched eyes. The man had to be a heart breaker.

A giggle from the back of the room forced Edward to blink, remembering where he was. He coloured slightly, realising he'd been staring. He shifted lower in his seat. Miss Hawkeye cleared her throat.

'And now that I have thrown you to the wolves, I shall take my leave. Good luck with that Sir,' and she left, just like that. The young man before then sighed and ran a hand through his hair before turning back to the class.

'Okay… lets lay some rules,' he turned to the board and picked up a piece of chalk, weighing it in his palm before using it, writing something on the board.

'Rule number one!' he barked, causing a couple of people in the class to jump. It was amazing that no one had yet caused trouble for this man… 'Rule number one,' he repeated, smirking slightly, making Edward frown for reasons unknown. 'There will be no calling me Mister, Sir, or anything involving some kind of title. I don't like it as it makes me feel old,' he smiled at some of the young girls that giggled, making Ed roll his eyes.

_Great, not only does he look like a heart breaker, but a full blown lady's man… pity that_…. He sat up straighter at that thought, and looked around, almost as if to see if anyone had caught him thinking that.

'And all the usual rules apply… but before I do anything considered important, I want something made clear. I don't know, nor do I care, how far you last teacher got into teaching you this course. By now, you should already be, at least up to Chapter Two, Chapter Four at the most. But I don't want to have to teach groups of individuals, who are on different levels. We are a class, and will be taught together. Tomorrow, we start back at Chapter One. Get rid of whatever notes you had with the last teacher, they will be of no use to you anymore,' he sat at the desk in the front of the class and flicked his fringe out of his eye with a slight head movement. 

'Now, I am going to call role, and I will hopefully remember who you all are within a week,' he smirked and flicked open a file, girls whispering about how gorgeous this man was… Edward reluctantly agreeing. The man began the role.

'Ace, Benjamin?'

'Call me Ben,' was the answering voice, and Mustang nodded in agreement

'Bones, Susan?'

A giggle from the front row, and he smirked at the poor girl, making her giggle and blush harder. Edward rolled his eyes and zoned out…. Until his named was called.

'Elric, Edward?' The man looked up curiously. _I recognise that last name…._ His eyes fell upon a blond boy in the middle of the classroom; absently staring out the window, chin resting in his palm, and giving Roy the perfect view of his strong profile. _Is that Edward?_ _He looks vaguely familiar… but from where?_ Roy cleared his throat and tried again.

'Edward?' The young man started and looked around, trying to see who called his name. He realised who the voice belonged to and finally turned his golden eyes to the front, noticing that the teacher was staring right at him. He cleared his throat.

'Yeah… yeah I'm here,' and then, as an after thought, 'Sir.' Edward smirked while Mustang narrowed his eyes at the boy. He thoughtfully put his hand at his chin, and made a show of thinking about something.

'Hmm… I seem to recall asking about that, wouldn't you agree Edward?' he hadn't, Edward noticed looked away from him yet. Edward sat up straighter.

'Yeah, funny you should mention that, I remember too,' he grinned cheekily, the kind of grin that made most of the girls in school swoon, but Mustang didn't seemed fazed.

'Yes, I thought so…. So for directly going against a teacher's order, you will be spending your after school afternoon in here with me scrubbing down the board and tables. How does that sound to you?' He smirked, his chin resting in his palm. Edward groaned and smacked his head on the table, earning a few laughs. He mumbled under his breath.

'I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that,' a sing-song voice from the front of the room made Edward scowl. He looked up and glared at the man from hell.

'I said; it's a date Sir,' he immediately realised his mistake the moment the word was out of his mouth.

'Excellent. Let's make that today, _and _tomorrow, after school,' Edward sighed again and nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Mustang smirked, _smirked _at him and continued with the role.

What Edward didn't notice – since he'd slammed his head back to the table, was that Mustang's eyes continually ran over him, even as he called the role…. 

* * *

AN: Okay! This is my First Highschool Story! Wish me luck! I'm not sure what I want to happen... I've been dropping random hints to myself to see if i can come up with a plot line... but nothing as of yet is forth coming, but that can always change :)

So tell me what you think!! Drop a review, give me concrit, praise... a cookie... anything!! (But I do like cookies) I just pretty much want to know the response and see if this is worth continuing.

xXx

PS: Also, if you're interested in Beta work, drop me a line? I don't have one yet, and it's going to get me in trouble one day since I suck at editing... ESPECIALLY on my own work . thankyou!!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thank my BRAND SPANKIN NEW **_BETA!!_** sarunotoki (whose own work can be found over at LJ, and I seriously reccomend you go read it ) because of her, im learning new rules to writting that I new nothing of. What you see below, is her polished up version, and she made it _beautiful. _Go see for yourselves XD

**

* * *

****Chapter Two **

The final bell rang, and many students heaved a sigh of relief. They were finally free! Free to go home and procrastinate over due homework, something that Edward excelled at.

'Remember to finish Frankenstein by tomorrow, and I don't care how dull you think it is Mr. Hill, you still need to read it – and believe me when I say, I will know if you haven't ' Miss Giles (1) stated while everyone packed they books quickly and made their way out of the classroom.

Everyone that was, except for Edward. He stood reluctantly and made his way out into the hallway.

'I hope you all think of me when I'm still at school, miserably spending time in a classroom, while you all go home, and do teenager-y things… without me… who'll be here… alone,' his pitiful speech earned laughs from the people around him. A girl walking behind him though, made a comment which he was sure he wasn't meant to overhear.

'But he won't be alone, will he? _Mustang _will be with him.'

'… That would be so fucking hot,' her companion giggled and Ed did a double take.

Say what now? …. Honestly, what did girls get up to these days?!

* * *

**Edward's Timetable **

Okay, there USED to be a table of Edward's timetable, but FF.N's formatting ate it up (twice, the second time i had to re-do by hand), so there should (hopefully) be a link to a picture of it on my profile page by the time anyone reads this, if you really want to check it out :)

* * *

Edward stood out in the hallway, eyeing the door in front of him wearily. The halls were quickly emptying, the mass of students making their way home, leaving him – and what few stragglers were left – alone with the door. He sighed, slowly raised his hand, knocked on the door, and waited. 

And waited.

... and waited. His forlorn expression rapidly turned into a grin when he realised that Mustang hadn't shown up yet.

He could leave now, and tomorrow claim that he had been wait for ages outside the door for Mustang to show up, place the blame on the older man. Edward grinned, ran his hand through his bangs, took a step backward and turned, fully intending to do just that...

...only to smack into a solid chest. He made a small _oof-_ing sound and threw his hands up to stop from crushing his nose further. He looked up, blinking when he realised just _who he had walked into._

'And, may I ask as to where you are off to in such a hurry? After all, you have a detention to complete.' The man in his way smirked down at him – _**down **_**at ****him! **– and raised an eyebrow when no answer was offered. Edward cleared his throat.

'Well you see, I was going to head off to the Teacher's Staff Room, you know, on the off chance that you had just forgotten about this detention' he lied easily, years off practice making him a Pro.

... A lie that the Bastard obviously didn't buy.

'mmhmm. I think you left the part out where you head off home, watch television and play video games. Or whatever it is you teenagers do these days,' he said smoothly, again raising his eyebrow, his expression almost daring Ed to lie again. Ed's cheeks coloured slightly.

'Perhaps...' he muttered under his breath, looking down...

... looking down and realising that neither of the two had backed away, and nor had Edward dropped his hands.

The heat in Edward's cheeks turned into a full-blown blush, and he hastily moved, slamming his back into the door behind him, hands splayed on the dark mahogany.

'Er, s-sorry Mist- uh... Mustang, I didn't realise that I uh,' he swallowed the lump in his throat and looked the other man in the eye, expecting some sort of emotion other than the bland look he was receiving. '... sorry.' He finished lamely. Mustang inclined his head.

'No harm done. Now, let's get this over and done with yes?' with that said, he took a step towards Edward, who made a hasty retreat away from the him, trying to keep as much distance between himself and the man unlocking the door. Mustang opened it and stepped back.

'After you,' Edward glowered for a moment at the smirking man before hurrying past and into the Room of _Doom._

Roy leaned up against the desk at the front of the room, half sitting, with one foot firmly planted on the floor to stop him from slipping or sliding off. He had set Edward the task of scrubbing the desk and picking the rubbish up off the floor. Roy pulled out his mobile phone and checked to see if he had any missed messages.

_23 new messages_, and _14 missed calls_. He rolled his eyes.

He was really beginning to get quite fed up with all these calls from women he didn't even know existed. How the hell did his number get out this much anyway!? It was almost as if there was a flyer out there with his name and number on it._ 'Wanna hot date? Then call this guy, he'll only turn you down!'_ (Actually, he had his suspicions that this was, in fact the case, and had a fair idea about who was behind it, but he'd yet been able to prove it...)

He just hoped that that these 37 messages and calls were only from a _few _reallydesperate women. It was harder than it looked to turn them down – especially if they turned out to be the stalker type – and some women were just so damn self centred, that when he did turn them down, they actually had the gall to ask if he was gay...

Roy looked up and saw a young Edward Elric on his hands and knees, with his small perfectly shaped arse turned towards him. He stared for a moment and cleared his throat, and looked back down at his phone, pretending to look busy.

Yes he was gay, but that wasn't the point.

He quickly looked through the messages in his phone, guessing that it was about 10 or 15 different people, a couple of the numbers looking vaguely familiar. He decided to put his phone anyway for now, opting for the more favourable task of watching Edward work, especially if he was going to scrub all the tables like _that._

_Fucking bastard, sitting there pretending to be all that with his stupid smirk on his damned face. Who does he think he is anyway? I've got better things to be doing than cleaning up after idiots who leave shit behind on their tables... that had _**better **_not be what I think it is. _

Ed continued to pick crap up off the floor, continuing his running commentary through his mind. He didn't want to be here, Mustang, what he was doing, the Bastard, what he'd rather be doing... did he mention his Algebra teacher?

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Ed's Physics teacher sauntered through the door.

'Roy, my man! So how has your first day at school been? Been picked on by any of the other kids yet?' Ed grinned – he'd always loved this man's personality. Roy, on the other hand, sighed

'Hello, Hughes,' it was said as if the effort to utter the sentence was only just worth it.

'You seem down, is it because you got detention on your first day? You poor thing,' he said patronizingly. 'Do you want Hughesy to make it all better?' he said in a childish tone, before puckering his lips at the other man. Roy grimaced and causually retreaded to the other side of the desk so that it stood between them.

'Best if you didn't, no telling what your wife might say to _that_,' he pointed at the lips in question, wondering if there was any slobber this time around. Hughes pouted.

'Well you're no fun.' He paused, and the look on his face suggested he was plotting the mass destruction of the universe. 'Speaking of fun,' his face brightened considerably. 'The wife wants to know if you'll join for dinner tonight, you know, in celebration of your first day at school.'

'Oh, no. I couldn't possibly inter - '

'Elisa will be there too,' Hughes began digging through his pockets. 'And we all know just how damn adorable she is. I have one of her riding her tricy-'

'- I'll be there.' Hughes grinned.

'There's a good boy. See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?' he quickly darted around the table and grabbed Mustang by the shoulder before he could get away. Wrapping his arm around him, he began to lead him away.

'We had better get going now, gotta grab some decent seats before the place fills up. I've also taken the liberty of inviting a lady friend for you. You know, possible future wife material and all,' he grinned when the other man moaned.

'Hughes,' he said warningly, 'what have I told you abo – ' Hughes ignored his friend and turned to face Ed.

'You're dismissed from detention my boy! ... Well, for today anyway,' he winked at the young blond and dragged the reluctant Mustang along with him, closing the door loudly behind him. Ed blinked.

_He always did seem to be more like a tornado than a human being._ He shrugged to himself before he stood up, brushing invisible dust from his knees. _What does it matter anyway? I'm finally free! _He stretched his arms up above his head, arched his back and heard a satisfying crack.

He ran his hand through his hair as he put away the cleaning equipment he had used that day. He quickly left the room when it occurred to him that Mustang might escape and come back to torment him.

When he made it back to his locker unscathed, he breathed a huge sigh of relief. He turned his combination dial;

_22, 12, 02 _

… and it didn't open…

_**Smack!**_

Click 

Smiled. _That's better._

'Detention again, brother? Honestly, it's only the third week of school and you've had what, five detentions?'

'Well … six… but that's not the point,' Ed turned to face his younger brother, who was standing there, with his arms crossed, an eyebrow raised. He already had his bag slung over one shoulder. He sighed, running a hand frustratingly through his short golden bangs, darker than Ed's own. His golden brown eyes looked down – _**Down!! Damnit! **_– at Ed.

'Brother…'

'Oh would you look at that? If you want to finish your homework by a reasonable hour, we had better get you home eh? Wouldn't want you falling behind on your school work… heh?' Ed grabbed his bag from his locker, threw it over his shoulder, and looked back at his brother, grinning sheepishly.

Again Al sighed, eyed his older brother wearily and hoisted his bag further up his shoulder.

'Fine, fine, lets go already…. But can I drive? _Pleeaaase?_' Al asked, suddenly turning from Parent, to the immature younger Brother in an instant. Ed frowned, trying not to fall for the puppy eyes being directed at him full blast.

'No Al, you remember what happened last time…'

'But the kitten! It ran out, and I didn't want to kill it –'

'Yes, true, but now I'm scarred for life, and am _never _getting into a car when _you're _behind the wheel. You can start learning again when you turn thirty… maybe even Forty,' Al pouted like a … well, a petulant teenager.

'Fine… you got everything then?' Ed nodded in response, walking down the hallway where his brother followed along slightly behind him.

'Also brother, you can cook tonight,' Al huffed. Ed frowned.

'But I - '

'Haven't cooked since last week. Or done the dishes for that matter,' Ed grumbled.

'What ever.'

* * *

AN:  
(1) Miss Giles is in fact Sceiska, but as far as I know (could be wrong though) she doesn't have a last name, so I used my fake creative license and made one up for her … kind of reminds me of Buffy the Vampire Slayer… . 

Anyway, sorry about the long pause, but it was bit of a hectic time of year for me, and I have this issue of writting stories at the worst of times... I really need to learn to keep these things to myself until I have a bit of back up chapters on my side . As it is, I think I only have 3 pages of a 3rd chapter (which used to be near 4 until i lost a heap cries)

And for a change, I actually have a fair Idea as to where this story is going (unlike the maority of my Harry Potter ones... which i never finished... and they're so ollld and shity . ) but i digress.

Leave a review, gush over sarunotoki's brilliance, and leave a cookie or two, we likes them ;)

xXx


End file.
